The Heroes Within the Arc
by John F Kennedy
Summary: Jaune Arc was a normal boy in Remnant until he found a bunch of mysterious comic books. From them he learns he has a great power within himself and the ability to change Remnants fate forever.


Many people read comics because they are entertaining. Others read them for an escape from reality, but only a few read them because they tell the story of the human condition. Comics visualize how we think, feel, act, and view the world around us by using characters with god-like abilities. From them we learn that these powerful beings are still just as vulnerable as us in the real world. They have their own separate feelings, prejudges, beliefs and moral codes. For example, **Batman** is portrayed as a vigilante that fights evil doers at night with an unbreakable determination. But many times he questions why he is still **Batman**, especially when he faces the fact that he inadvertently creates the **Red Hood**, his former partner Jason Todd. An even better example would be in the movie **Into the Spider Verse**, where an alternate version of Peter Parker was divorced from Mary Jane because he was afraid of having kids.

It doesn't apply to just the heroes, but also to the villains and anti-heroes as well. One of the most empathetic ones was **Mr. Freeze**. Because of being exposed to a mixed concoction of cryogenic chemicals he lost the ability to live a regular life without a suit. Not only that, he also became essentially immortal. He hated this fact, and at one point stated that he would rather live a person's worst day than live one thousand of his own. There is also **Harvey Dent,** or **Two Face** from the **Dark Knight, **who went from being an upstanding district attorney for Gotham City to becoming severely burned on half of his face and losing the woman he loved to the mob. This drove him into a state of insanity. He decides people's fate by chance of a coin toss, just like how he and his fiance's lives were put up to chance. My personal favorite is **Rorschach, **who was a borderline psychopath that believed in killing criminals. But he only did this because he believed he kept society from getting worse. With that, he had little to no regard for his own life.

Now I am sure many of you are wondering why I am starting my story with this. After I recently watched **Into the Spider Verse, **I became inspired to write this story. That movie describes the pure essence of what comic book characters are and the stories that they tell. So then I decided to put that into RWBY's most undervalued character (in my opinion) Jaune Arc. I chose him because he reminds me of myself and that he does not nearly get enough focus in the show. He doesn't want to be a failure to his family and friends, and he is guy that tries to be friendly to everyone.

Now enough of my ramblings. Lets start our story with our main character, Jaune Arc.

* * *

Young ten year old Jaune Arc was walking down the beach not too far from Arc Manor. He went there to forget about his family's constant dissuading of him becoming a Huntsmen. Jaune wanted to be a hero like his grandfather was during the Great War. His family thought otherwise and tried nipping that thought in the bud.

As Jaune was walking he spotted a medium sized metal box with a key in it's lock. When he looked closer, he realized there were at least a dozen more metal boxes that were of the same type.

Jaune went to the one with the key and opened it. Inside their were multiple comic books covered in thin plastic cases. He pulled one out and read it's title: **The Amazing Spider Man. **"Cool!" Jaune said.

He then took the key and tried using it to open the other boxes. He tried each one and in them he found more comics in plastic cases. But they were all different stories and art styles.

Jaune tried lifting one of the boxes, but it was too heavy for him to carry by himself. He ran back to his house and asked his Dad, Augustus Arc, to help him.

"Hey Dad, could you please help me carry these boxes from the beach to the house?" asked Jaune. Confused, his father replied, "Son, what are you talking about? Why would there be boxes at the beach and why would you want them?"

Jaune explained that he came across the boxes and that they all contained comic books that seemed cool to him. He tried persuading his father that they were just on the beach. They must have drifted ashore and were abandoned so it wouldn't be wrong for him to take them.

Augustus relented and followed his son to where they were and helped him carry all of them back to their home.

Later Jaune started reading these comics and became amazed by the stories of the heroes, villains, and anti-heroes.

Such stories as:

**The Justice League **

**Spider-Man**

**Iron Man**

**Doctor Doom**

**Dead Pool **

**The X-Men**

**Venom**

**Spawn**

**The Watchmen**

**Doctor Strange**

**Thor**

**Green Goblin**

**Galactus **

**Two Face**

**The Silver ****Surfer**

**Ghost ****Rider**

**The Punisher**

He continued to read those comics for two years until he finished them all. He loved them so much he refused to get rid of them.

Strangely enough, when Jaune tried looking for more of these comics made by **Marvel or DC,** he never found any. It was like the people who made the comics had never existed. But Jaune was content with the comics he had and was happy either way. He wanted to be a Huntsmen even more now because of the message the stories gave him about being a hero. He also adopted many of the moral codes of super heroes like **Spider Man's "_With great power comes great responsibility" _**and **Superman's**_** "Do good to others and every man can be a Superman."**_

What Jaune doesn't know is that these comics will lead him to a hidden power that lies deep within him, which will be the key in saving Remnant from annihilation.


End file.
